Connecting devices and transmitting information among and/or between the devices in a network faces numerous challenges in conventional approaches. For example, latency issues are common due, in part, to geographic variables. Additionally, interference issues can arise when multiple devices are attempting to transmit information within the same relative area and/or proximity. Further, regulatory requirements and a need to coordinate with a central registry of channel use can often limit the scope of one or more communication-related parameters. Accordingly, a need exists for improvements over conventional network communication approaches.